Megalodon (Clan Ula)
Clan Ula Background Megalodon was born a princess. In her veins flows the blood of royalty. She was always destined to become a Queen some day. She strayed from her home of Ice to plunge herself into the frozen ocean. She always preferred the sea than land. It was by spending so much time in the water that she had discovered a new ability. She could breath underwater. Whenever she swam she formed gills. She never had to worry about drowning. Not only that but she could shapeshift the lower half of her body so that her legs disappeared into fins and her tail grew thicker and wider, more suitable for swimming underwater. The longer she stayed in the water the more her body would change and become more fish-like. Her eyes adjusted to seeing underwater and between her claws was webbing. Her shape shifting never bothered her. It was what felt right to her. Soon after spending days upon days underwater she decided to give up on land all together. It was much easier to hunt and live in the sea instead. But the icy waters surrounding the Southern Icefield were lonely. She had heard that many dragons lived underwater in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. She decided to head there and maybe meet a new friend. It was a long journey, but she knew that she made it when the water temperature had warmed up. She would miss the freezing waters of her previous home, but she could deal with this change. What she was unprepared to deal with however, was the monster that had attacked her. She never got to get a good look at it. In fact she never got to see again. The monster, whatever it was had clawed out her eyes and taken her sight. Megalodon didn't know what to do. She was scared and in pain, but she heard that the monster was not gone. Was this it? Was this the end? Was this creature going to kill her? She heard a lot of snarling and growling, but nothing touched her. After a moment the creature let out a loud shriek and then was silent. Megalodon, with her heart beating quickly didn't dare to move. "It's alright. It's gone now. I chased it away." Megalodon jumped when she heard a voice and she felt someone touch her. This was how she met Mosasaurus, who later became her adopted sister. Mosasaurus did not know what the monster was, but she had saved Megalodon's life that day. She took her into her clan where Megalodon's eyes were healed, but not repaired. She would forever be blind. She had to learn to live all over again. Mosasaurus helped to reteach her how to hunt, and more importantly, how to swim. It helped that Megalodon still had her ability. At least she didn't have to relearn how to do that. Luckily she was a quick learner and she adapted to this new way of life well. Soon she was able to be on her own again, even while blind. She swore to herself that she would repay Mosasaurus for saving her life and helping her someday. She was also determined to kill the monster that took her sight. But first she needed warriors to help her do that. She created her own clan, Clan Ula and Mosasaurus was the first to join. She declared herself the queen of this clan and went in search for more warriors to serve her. To help her defeat this monster. Much later after her clan was formed she learned that she could gift her abilities to other dragons. She could change them to be just like her. She could make them into merdragons too. It wasn't easy to do, so it became a test. Only those who were worthy of being Megalodon's warriors were given the gift. It was also without the expense of those receiving the gift. It caused them to go through incredible pain. Megalodon felt bad for doing this to Mosasaurus, but it was her sister who was the first the receive it, and Megalodon had no idea what would have happened. But Mosasaurus doesn't blame Megalodon, and she would have received the gift anyway even if she fully understood what would happen. As Clan Ula grew Megalodon discovered yet again a new power. She could sing. But it was not just mere song. It was the song of sirens. Her voice was so beautiful it did not matter what she sang. Dragons would become misty eyed upon hearing her song. She could tell them what to do. She could control them, just by singing. Male dragons are more likely to be hypnotized by her singing than females, but she can control females too. Megalodon tries not to abuse these power. Or at least not on her warriors. Sh finds it amusing to confuse strangers with her song, particularly land dragons. All she has to do is pop her head out of the water by the shore and sing. She can make them enter the water with her, to swim. To drown. It's all good fun. She wants to ally herself with as many clans and maren as she can to fight the monster that had once attacked her. She's distrustful of land dragons be will accept their help. Personality Megalodon is bubbly and sweet. She is kind to her warriors and her allies, but she's not afraid to snap at them and to keep them in their place. She's cheerful and playful. Though her playing can sometimes mimic how a cat plays with a mouse.. Relationships Kronosaurus: Her mate Puijila: Her other mate Mosasaurus: Her sister Monster: Her nemesis Trivia * Named after the extinct shark * Pansexual and polymorous Category:Ice Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Female Category:Clan Leader Category:Clan Founder Category:Shapeshifter